


A Blanket and Tea

by ohhnewtmas



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Gestures, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Spoilers, Spooning, Thomas&Newt - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform, thomasxnewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhnewtmas/pseuds/ohhnewtmas
Summary: Newt has PTSD, but Thomas knows exactly how to comfort him-- this fic was edited about a year after it was originally posted btw :)





	A Blanket and Tea

Newt POV 

I woke up in a cold sweat. My throat so dry that I didn’t even realise I was inaudibly screaming in terror. I'm used to these nightmares by now. Usually I won't have them when Tommy is sleeping beside me, usually his presence anchors me, steering nightmares away, but apparently tonight was an exception. I sit up in our bed, I glance down at Tommy's restful, calm face. I smile to myself, thankful I haven't woken him up. He seems so peaceful, just lying there, face smushed into the pillow. 

I try to get out of the bed as silently as possible, every 2 seconds pausing to check he’s still asleep. I finally manage to escape the hut-like building. I tread lightly through the safe haven, making my way to one of the fire pits. I flump down to sit on a log, still trying to be as silent as possible as pretty much everyone's fast asleep. 

I end up just sitting there. Staring at the slightly burnt fire wood. My head resting in my palm and the only noise being rusting leaves and the cool wind.. That is until my brain dives into a dark, dark rabbit hole of what ifs. What if I did die that day I jumped off the wall? What if Tommy, Minho and Alby didn't survived that night in the maze? What if Tommy chose Teresa over me? What if the Krank had taken over me? What if I lost Tommy? What if he died?... What if it was me who had killed him? 

It seemed as though I couldn't end these thoughts, that they were completely consuming me, that I’d never escape the 'nightmare'. I taste the salty tear drops fall onto my tongue, as I realise I’m crying. Loudly. I’m almost choking on tears. I get up and begin pacing back and forth. I attempt to quiet my seemingly endless stream of tears. Deep breathes, Newt c’mon, you're okay, deep breathes. I close my eyes and grip the edge of the bench, stabilizing myself. 

I suddenly hear footsteps. I open my eyes and dart them towards where the sound is coming from. I see Tommy, walking tiredly out of our hut towards me, with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. His eyes are lightly fluttering. Shuck. My bloody sobs must've woken him up. “Heyy Newt, you all good?” He asks as he slowly approaches me.  
“Yeah Tommy I'm fine just uh, couldn't sleep." I lie, hoping that the darkness is enough to hide my probably bloodshot eyes. He gives me a look that says he sees right through it all. “Nightmares?” He simply questions.

I hesitate for a moment before replying with a slow nod. I purse my lips together as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes and sits down on the log. 

I raise an eyebrow at him but he just smiles back and gestures for me to sit beside him, and I do so. Almost instantly he wraps his arm around my shoulders, covering me with the blanket, and with his free hand clutches both of mine. The contrast between his warmth and my shaky cold hands burns for a slight second.

I let out a sigh before leaning into Tommy, resting my head on his chest, listening to his calm heartbeat.

He presses light kisses to the top of my head and I softly smile to myself.

"Your breathing back to normal yet, angel?"  
Tommy asks through a yawn,  
"Mm, yeah." 

"'Kay good. We all good to go back to bed then?"  
I stand up as a response, and he does as well. Before I can start walking back to our hut, Tommy bends down a bit and slides his arm behind my knees and around my shoulders again, and swiftly picks me up. Bridal style. "Oi! What the bloody hell are you doing?!” I ask with a spiteful tone, clearly agitated. And all he does, is chuckle in a hushed tone, and push some stray bit of hair behind my ear. Bloody git he is. I cross my arms over my chest, still in his arms. 

We make our way to our hut and he looks down at me yet again. I scrunch up my face, he leans down and kisses my nose. “Aw, c’mon Newtie, you can't stay mad at me foreverrrr" He whines childishly, putting exaggeration on the last few letters. Although I'd never admit it to him, the nickname has my skin warming with blush and a smile tug strongly at my lips. I try to furrow my eyebrows to give off a sullen expression. I gently slap my face to cover up, but Tommy peels my hand away, revealing my now obvious grin. 

“ ‘Knew you couldn't resist me" He wiggles his eyebrows for extra effect before adding “Newtie" to the end of his sentence. I've now got blush reaching even past my ears. I realise we've already reached our hut, Tommy walks right up, alongside the bed, and very gently rolls me out of his arms. He grabs the blanket (that somehow managed to stay on his shoulders that entire time) and throws it onto me and climbs over me, onto ‘his side of the bed’.  
I feel him shift his weight onto his side, and wrap an arm around my waist, his other arm folded under his head, his fingertips playing with my almost shoulder length hair. He inches slightly closer and warm air directly hits the back of my neck with his every breath. My eyes flutter shut, I didn't even realise how fatigued I felt till now. I fall asleep within a matter of seconds, in between Tommy's arms.

~~

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading it and please comment any suggestions/ideas for what you want me to write next! 
> 
> xx


End file.
